


As it Burns: Flipside

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed thinks about Al and their current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Burns: Flipside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As it Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918166) by [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench). 



They can beat me until their hands are raw.

They can kick me until they’re toes are broken.

I will not cave. There isn't anything they could do to make me talk.

They want us both for their secret little super solider program and as far as I’m concerned they can suck my balls. In my life Al means everything. He is the only thing worth dying for and death doesn’t scare me.

Funny thing is they want Al and they’re going to get him… just not in the way want him.

He’s coming for me.

I can feel it.

 


End file.
